


Intercourse, PA

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hoodies, Humor, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Surprise Sex, Tour Bus Sex, Travel, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan's travel app gives him an idea, and when the bus approaches Intercourse, PA, he wakes Phil to celebrate their location.





	Intercourse, PA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisphanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisphanz/gifts).



> This short fic was inspired by Dan's Instagram story while on tour for Interactive Introverts in July 2018.

Dan smirked to himself as he checked their progress. It was just after midnight, and in less than thirty minutes, he would be climbing over top of his lover with his phone in hand.

'Oh, would you look at this? What shall we do?’ He'll grin, roll over, and rub up against Phil's warm, sleepy, form.

Phil was beginning to nod off, which was _exactly_ what Dan was hoping for. There were few things as hot as waking him for sex.

They bumped along the east coast of the United States from Richmond, Virginia to Reading, Pennsylvania, and Dan had something in mind; he was going to surprise Phil.

Phil loved the unexpected. He particularly enjoyed Dan's little surprises. Sometimes his baby would drag him to a family restroom for a good old snogging session against a wall or send Phil suggestive texts in the back of a cab. Occasionally he would surprise him with lingerie under his regular clothes or oral sex first thing in the morning. What turned Phil on the most, however, was full sex out of absolutely nowhere.

They were constantly chasing the thrill of finding the next exciting location or making love under interesting circumstances. Just last week, for example, Phil had taken Dan's hands in the dark and led him to an empty orchestra pit for a little make out session. Things got heated, and they reluctantly agreed to pick up where they left off after the show. It seemed that they were always trying to one up each other.

Dan first poked Phil's shoulder with his index finger around 1:33 am.

"Phil ... Phil ... hey, Babe?" Dan smiled.

His lover sighed sweetly, and his eyelids fluttered softly. Phil rolled toward him and reached up to brush fallen hair from his own forehead.

"Phil? _Philip_. _Baby_ ," Dan started to giggle. "I need to show you something."

"Hmm? What?" Phil mumbled into Dan's cupped palm.

"Babe, wake up a second. I need you to film me for my Instagram story, please?"

"Dan, seriously?" Phil chuckled lazily but opened his eyes anyway. "I was nearly asleep." Phil wasn't upset, not really. He had been dreaming of Dan anyway.

"I wouldn't ask of it wasn't important," Dan bat his lashes and pressed his lips together as if to kiss. "Please? I'll make it worth your while." His voice dipped lower and trailed off. Phil hummed and giggled at the feeling of Dan's lips against his ear.

"Kiss me first," Phil smiled and closed his eyes, ready to receive a tender smooch. Dan lightly giggled across his mouth and swept the edge of his tongue between his lips and over Phil's.

"Mmmm, Dan," Phil moaned. "I was just dreaming of us. You were kissing me just like that."

Dan sighed warmly against Phil's cheek. "Really? That's hot. I love that you dream about us. I do too you know."

"Yeah?" Phil sat up on his elbows.

"All the time," Dan whispered deeply. He made sure to nip and tug on Phil's ear lobe as he pulled away slowly. " _Fuck_."

Phil was lightly flushed, and his hair stood up in messy bits. Dan thought he looked incredibly sexy. He leaned in to push his hair back into its tallish, angular quiff.

"What do you want me to do exactly?" Phil adjusted his glasses.

"Just sit behind me, as you are, and film my phone, yeah?" Dan grinned, his finger poised over his screen.

"Sure, but what are you-"

"Shhh, Phil," Dan shook his head and squeezed his lover's thigh. "Ready?"

Phil nodded and started to film. He wasn't exactly sure what Dan was doing; it looked like he was following along on some kind of travel app.

"Thanks, Babe," Dan said over his shoulder. "I'll just be a second."

"Did that say _Intercourse_?"

Dan laughed. "Yeah."

"Wait, is that a real place?" Phil sounded genuinely confused. “Dan?”

Dan flipped around and chucked his phone into the sheets. "Sounds like you have a notification, Phil." He winked.

"What did you do?" Phil opened Instagram to see Dan's updated story.

Phil sputtered and coughed. "Jesus, Dan, how subtle of you."

"Can you believe it? We are coming up on _Intercourse,_ Phil. I think we ought to take advantage of the wheels on this thing." Dan raised his brows and interlaced his fingers.

"You're serious?" Phil laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. "God, you're such a child," he looked at Dan fondly and winked. "And I love you for it. Come here."

Phil lifted his left arm, and Dan rolled right into him. They laughed together. Sex sounded amazing; it would be three more nights until they would get to spend the night in a proper hotel bed.

"I was sleeping, and you woke me up for sex?" Phil feigned exasperation; the truth was, he had been craving his baby all day long. He dragged his palms over Dan's back and grabbed his ass through his shorts.

"Mmmm, I did, and I'm not even a little bit sorry," he bit his lip and ghosted over Phil's mouth. "How many people _have_ intercourse while driving _through_ Intercourse? Hmmm?"

"You are absolutely ridiculous, Dan," Phil's tongue darted out between his lips and licked the outer edge of Dan's mouth; he traced it with the tip of thumb and whispered, " _let's_ _do_ _it._ "

They smiled against each other and giggled uncontrollably at first, though it didn't prevent them from kissing one another. What started as silly and sweet, very quickly evolved into something needy and passionate.

Phil brought Dan's left hand to his face. He closed his eyes and lightly kissed each of his fingertips. Dan, who was paralyzed by the eroticism, gasped sharply.

"So sexy, Phil ... my God." His chest started to rise and fall more rapidly under the dark, warm mass of his tour hoodie. He stuffed one of the strings in his mouth and sucked on it, moaning softly around it. Phil took his right hand then, taking time to kiss each pad tenderly.

Dan opened his mouth and dropped the wet string. He had to get closer. "You've never done this before. I like it." His eyelashes fluttered softly.

Phil smiled and kissed his fingertips again in the opposite direction while he looked into his beautiful eyes. It was incredibly intimate.

Dan kissed him deeply. He slipped his tongue into Phil's mouth, and Phil massaged it with his own, moaning deeply but softly. His hands were up in Dan's curls, pulling him down as if he could just drink him.

"Fuck," Dan muttered out the side of his mouth. He started to wiggle out of his own shorts on top of Phil.

"Please leave the hoodie on," Phil panted. "I want you just like this."

Dan nodded weakly and straddled his lover with bare legs and a bare ass. The material of the hoodie pooled around his waist. Phil drove his warm hands up inside to rub his baby's long flanks.

"Fuck," Phil muttered. "You look so hot like this. _Christ_ , I want you."

Dan slid his palms under Phil's t-shirt and groaned. "Yeah? I want to ride your big cock, mmm. You look so ... _Daddy_ right now."

Phil winked and rubbed Dan's hips. He looked down to see the way his baby's long legs looked splayed open over him and he moaned as his head rolled back on the pillow.

"I want you to lay on me while I finger you," Phil lifted the very edge of Dan's hem and traced his belly with his fingertips.

Dan lay forward with his arms tucked up on either side of Phil's head. He turned his face to nuzzle his cheek and kiss his ear. Their bodies rippled together gently, and Dan's bare cock leaked on Phil's pants, right alongside his own hard cock.

"I need these off," Dan pulled his knees up and pushed at the waistband of Phil's boxer briefs with his toes. He took Phil's earlobe between his teeth and sucked enthusiastically.

Phil lifted his hips and wiggled his ass while Dan pushed down with his legs, removing his pants completely. Warm, wetness spread between their bodies, and they leaked all over each other.

"Fuck yes," Dan sighed into Phil's ear. "I'm so wet for you. Finger me, Daddy." He pushed his ass out behind him and pulled his knees up to Phil's shoulders. He continued to talk deeply in his ear.

He yipped at the first finger. "Fuck yes, can't wait for your thick cock ... you like my tight ass, Daddy?"

"You fucking know I do," Phil grunted. "So hot, so tight, so smooth." Dan arched his back and kissed Phil's jaw.

"Deeper, please, go deeper," Dan moaned, his bare ass spread wide.

Phil pumped into him, all the way to his knuckle. He rocked Dan's pelvis with his own. "Ready for two, Darling?"

"God yes, please, Phil ... _more_ ," Dan whispered directly into the soft shell of his hear. He smelled distinctively of Phil, like warm vanilla and of the natural, sensual, musk that Dan knew so well.

Dan rolled back into two of Phil's long fingers, moaning and biting at the cloth of his t-shirt at the shoulder. "I can't wait to have you ... just split me apart, Daddy!"

Phil grunted and groaned, pumping his fingers in and out of the smooth, tight, hotness of Dan's body. He relished the wet, slick sounds that they made together.

Dan begged for three, and Phil gave him three. It burned, but it was damn good. Dan liked the way it hurt; and hurt as it may, it was not nearly enough preparation for Phil's cock. He would have to sink down and hold it until the burning subsided; eventually there would be nothing but pure pleasure.

"Can't wait to see you take me," Phil growled. He pushed up into Dan and curved his fingers. "Like that Baby? Hmm?"

"Yes!" Dan cried. "Please, please, give me your cock. I need a good fucking." His voice broke and trailed off huskily.

"Goddamn, keep talking; it’s so hot. You've got me so fucking hard." Phil slipped his fingers out of Dan and caressed his round ass. The baggy hoodie kept slipping down over his pale hips.

"You like it when I talk dirty, don't you, Daddy? I love to be filthy with you." Dan purred and rolled his hips.

"You make me crazy, Daniel," Phil licked his lips. "Fuck!" He flipped them both, pinning Dan to the bouncy mattress. "I ought to suck on you and mark you," Phil slinked downward and lifted his hoodie. "Shall I do it here?" He kissed the soft, smooth skin just to the left of Dan's shallow navel.

Dan bucked unexpectedly, and Phil chuckled deeply. "Hold still, Baby."

Phil nibbled and sucked, drawing blood to the surface of Dan's abdomen and leaving a deep, purplish bruise. He kissed the color softly and cupped Dan's soft, velvety balls in his hand.

"I could suck your gorgeous cock right now, but I'm pretty sure that would put us past _Intercourse,_ so maybe later." Phil giggled and flipped them again, putting Dan right back up over top of him. "I want you to ride me like this, all ruffled and pretty in your dark hoodie."

Dan rolled his head on his shoulders and opened his eyes. They met and held eye contact as Dan lifted himself. Phil reached for the lube and applied a generous amount to himself so that Dan could sink down on him smoothly.

"Mmmm!” Dan stuttered as he took Phil's first couple of inches. It burned so good; his body screamed for more. He centered himself on Phil's chest, his open palms spread like starfish over his pectorals.

Phil looked up at his warm, cozy, sexy, baby and bit his lips harshly. He looked so goddamn good, half naked and panting through the initial burn. Phil moaned as Dan's body swallowed him. The strings of his hoodie dangled over his throat.

"You feel so fucking good; you always do," Phil stroked Dan's long thighs and held his perfect ass in his hands. He could feel Dan pushing down, lifting up slightly, and sinking down further.

"Mmm, Phil!" Dan tensed up at the praise and then melted into it. "Wanna take you deep tonight."

There were bumps in the road that assisted them, and Dan enjoyed the surprise thrusts, releasing the tiniest little yips as they went along. He curved he spine and leaned forward to take the final inches of Phil's cock. Phil held Dan to his chest and gripped his shoulders.

"Let me fuck you first," Phil huffed, "then you can ride me, yeah?"

Dan groaned with delight and pulled himself up an inch or two using Phil's biceps. He felt so full and happy. "Please, please move," Dan mumbled into his lover's collar.

Phil tipped his hips and lifted his ass to slowly fuck into Dan. Straight away, Dan started to whimper and moan against Phil's prominent Adam's apple. His lips grazed his neck again and again.

"Shit, yes, Daddy," Dan squeaked. "Give it to me ... feels so goddamn _good,_ Phil."

Phil hummed as he held Dan's cheeks apart and rolled up into him. He moved faster and faster, chasing Dan's sexy noises.

"Incredible, Babe, you feel so good for Daddy," Phil's voice was dreadfully deep and gruff. It made Dan feel weak and even more submissive. He flopped around atop of his lover like a doll, his body falling limp at the intense pleasure.

"I'm gonna come if we keep going like this, Dan. You still want to ride me, Love?" Phil's hips slowed, and he nibbled Dan's shoulder, the black hoodie material balled up in his mouth.

"Yes, please," Dan nodded against him. Phil could feel his warm breath across his cheek and temple.

Phil stopped thrusting and helped Dan sit up on top of him. He looked incredibly sexy like this. He almost looked drunk with his pink cheeks and puffy lips. He trembled slightly and had to correct himself as he scoot down over Phil's thick cock. The hoodie was a little big on him, so it bagged up at his narrow waist. Phil admired the contrast of the dark material and Dan's smooth, pale skin. He adored the way that the long sleeves flopped over the heels of his palms, allowing only his long fingers to poke through. It made him look so soft and small. There was something incredibly hot about Dan being only half naked.

Phil adored every inch of his lover's beautiful body. Indeed, he did love his smooth chest, his tanned nipples, and his soft, pale belly. It was something different to see only his naked thighs moving now, even his gorgeous cock was mostly hidden by the bulk of the sweatshirt.

"I can feel you, but I can't see you," Phil said in a near whisper. "It's pretty fucking hot," he grinned and rolled his head back and forth on the mound of pillows. He slipped his hands under the edge of the hoodie and held Dan's cock; it dripped and pulsed against him.

"Oh fuck!" dan gasped. "Daddy, yes ... touch me." Dan moved up and down with surprising stamina for having just completed a show. He groaned deeply as Phil's thumb rolled up and over the ridge of his sensitive tip.

"You're doing so well, Baby.” Phil shut his eyes and squeezed Dan's thighs. "I'm gonna come in you, then I want you to slide up on my chest and put your cock right in my mouth."

Dan sputtered and jerked, pushing himself deeper down over Phil. "Ffff!"

Phil thrusted up as Dan slid down, swallowing him whole. Their palms met in the air, and they intertwined their fingers to support one another. Phil's eyes started to roll, and Dan knew that he was about to come.

"Dan, Dan, oh Christ, _Dan_!" Phil seized his hips and pulled him down so that their bodies were perfectly flush. He could feel Dan's body milking him.

"Jesus," Dan groaned. He tightened around Phil and pounded his fists into the mattress on either side.

Phil lifted him up and over as soon as he was done, bringing Dan's leaking cock to his lips. He sat directly over his chest, his own, hot, come dripping languidly from his bottom into the center of his Bright Future t-shirt.

Dan looked down to see Phil taking his cock in his mouth as promised, sucking aggressively to replace the pleasure that he had just been giving him through penetration.

"Ahh, fuck, Phil ... your mouth feels so good, Babe!" Dan rolled his head on his shoulders and ground his hips forward into his lover's face.

Phil moaned around his thick cock, taking him as deeply as possible. He wrapped his arms around Dan's lower back to hold him in place.

Dan scoot back and forth over his chest, staining Phil's shirt with wetness. If his mouth wasn't full of cock, Phil would have praised Dan for tasting so good and for filling his throat so completely.

Dan pushed his heels into the mattress and moaned from his gut. He didn't know if Phil wanted to swallow him or take it all over his face.

"Fuck, Phil, I'm about to come. You want it in your mouth or on your face, Babe?" He could hardly get the words out; it was all happening so fast.

Phil couldn't decide; both options sounded amazing. It had been awhile since he had taken Dan on his face, so he pulled off long enough to say so. "I miss you on my skin. I want it all over my face. Fucking come on me, Dan."

Dan tightened at the thought of it. He loved watching Phil drip with his come and vice versa.

"So hot, _Christ_ ," Dan groaned. "So close ... lemme do it, Phil."

Phil gave him one more suck and released him. He opened his eyes and watched Dan take a hold of his own cock. He stroked himself three times and copious amounts of clear fluid dripped from his cock head, then it poured out, bringing hot, white streaks along with it. Phil could feel its warmth over his skin and taste his salt on the tip of his waiting tongue. He was absolutely delicious. It seemed to go on and on.

Dan made a relaxed sound as he finished stroking his wet, spent cock. He breathed deeply and admired his lover's messy face.

"Fucking hell," Dan huffed. "It so hot when you want it like that. You look incredible."

Phil moaned and licked his lips, gathering more of Dan on his tongue.

It was Dan who reached for the tissues, but it was Phil who pushed his hand away. "Just a minute, please. I like it."

Dan giggled and shook his head. If anyone understood the desire to hold on a little longer, it was Dan.

"Okay, Darling," Dan whispered. "But just so you know, we're well past Intercourse, and Sleep is next."


End file.
